Sonic: Trouble with Metal
by PlushMaker400
Summary: This takes place after Sonic Forces, Sonic and Tails are recovering after the battle with Infinite. But Dr. Eggman is back to his old tricks. Sonic and the others must face off against a old foe, who is almost impossible to defeat.
1. Chapter 1: Rise of an Old Foe

Trouble with Metal - Chapter 1

A Sonic the Hedgehog Story

Desclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog does not belong to me

By PlushMaker400

 _ **1**_

There is a dark room, only the beam of a big test tube is reflecting any light. The thing inside the tube, is big and metal.

"Yes. YES! My ultimate creation is FINALLY complete!" Eggman Said. "Infinite was a mistake, with this version of Metal Sonic, combined with the Master Emerald, we will be unstoppable! Mwahahahahahaha!"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Tails' Workshop…**_

"Hey Sonic can you hand me that wrench?" said Tails.

"Sure Buddy." Said Sonic. "What are you working on anyways?"

"I'm working on this machine called the C.E.C." said Tails. "It stands for Chaos Emerald Creator. I thought I might make this machine because of the trouble of Eggman stealing the Chaos Emeralds."

"So, what you're saying is that this machine can create Chaos Emeralds?" Said Sonic

"Well yes but, these Chaos Emeralds are less powerful than the real Emeralds. The reason is because of these two things." Said Tails. "One: I haven't done my FULL research, only enough for these less powerful versions of the emeralds. And Two: This machine is only a prototype, once I get the final version done, we can create more than just Chaos Emeralds!"

"Then why is it called Chaos Emerald Creator if once the final version is done, we can create more than just Chaos Emeralds?" said Sonic.

"Because the main purpose of it is to make Chaos Emeralds, but it can also make more powerful things, like Shadow's Inhibitor Rings, The Sacred Swords from when you were in the story of King Arthur, and other stuff from your adventures!" Said Tails.

"And all that is gonna be in the final version?" Said Sonic.

"Yep, I've already done my research and all I gotta do is make the final machine, apply all the info I gathered and put it the machine." said Tails.

"And done! My machine the C.E.C is finally complete!" Said Tails. "Let's test this baby out!"

Tails chooses the Emerald he wants (Chaos Emerald) and choose what color he wants it (Yellow) and presses the Create Button.

"Here we are, a Chaos Emerald created from this Machine!" said Tails.

"Great Job Tails!" said Sonic.

"Ok I'm gonna get to work on the full version!" said Tails.

Before Tails could get started, there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" says Sonic

Sonic opens the door, but before he could even say anything, Sonic gets pushed to the ground and Knuckles stomps in angry.

"WHERE IS THE MASTER EMERALD?!" yelled Knuckles.

"Uh, Knuckles? Why would we want The Master Emerald? Obviously Eggman has it." said Tails.

"Oops sorry Tails, got a little too worked up." said Knuckles. "Hey, where's Sonic?"

Knuckles looks down and steps off of Sonic.

"Ugh! What the heck Knuckles!" said Sonic.

"Sorry Sonic, I just got a little angry, hehe." said Knuckles

"You think!" Said Sonic. "Anyways, lets track down Eggman and see if we can find The Master Emerald."

"You guys go without me, I'm gonna work on the final version of the C.E.C, I'll catch up with you guys later." Said Tails.

"Ok, cya later Tails." Said Sonic. "We'll let you know when we are done."

Sonic and Knuckles left Tails' Workshop and went to find the Master Emerald.

Tails goes, presses a button and opens a armor stand, with a suit. It has lots of chaos energy in it, the color of it was all black, covering every part of the body, the only visible part was the face.

"Ok Sonic, as soon as I'm done here, I'm gonna help you." Said Tails. "I'm not gonna be the useless sidekick I was when Infinite came."

* * *

 _ **At Eggman's Base…**_

"Huh, this is weird." said Sonic "Usually Eggman's Robots would be trying to attack us."

"Yeah, this seems kinda too easy to sneak into his base." said Knuckles. "Key Phrase: Too Easy."

"You said it Knuckles, this is definitely not like Eggman." said Sonic. "That being said, this means two things. Either Eggman is taking a Vacation, or he's got something big planned."

They come to a hult, they could hear Eggman talking. They listened closely.

"Ok once Sonic comes inside, I want you to open it up and let Metal attack him!" said Eggman.

Then there was a beeping noise, it was Eggman's Security System.

"EVERYONE IN POSITION!" yelled Eggman.

"Uh, Sonic maybe we should forget about the Master Emerald for now, and get the heck outta here!" said Knuckles

"C'mon, you heard Eggman, it's Metal Sonic, I've beat hundreds of those Metal Scraps." said Sonic. "This should be over in no time flat!"

Sonic runs in without a second thought.

"Wait! SONIC!" yelled Knuckles.

"Alright Metal, bring it on, I can battle you anyday!" said Sonic

There was silence, absolute silence. Until, there was shaking.

"What the…?" said Sonic.

Before Sonic could even leave, Metal Madness Crashed through the whole wall and sending Sonic and Knuckles flying and hitting the ground!

"AHHHHHHHH AGH!" yelled Sonic and Knuckles.

"What is that thing?" said Knuckles.

"Its Metal, but he is in his Madness form." said Sonic. "And even worse, we don't have the Chaos Emeralds."

"Sonic… can we even defeat him?" said Knuckles.

"I don't know, but I'd rather die trying!" said Sonic

After he said that, he jumps and tried to attack Metal Madness!

Sonic tried to homing attack him, but Metal back handed him. Next Knuckles used Maximum Strength, and attacked Metal, but it didn't even phase him.

"Ohohohohoho! You can't beat Metal Sonic, as long as we have the Master Emerald, Metal is unstoppable! Mwahahahahahahaha!" said Eggman.

Sonic tried boosting into Metal, Nothing. Knuckles tried digging under him, used more Maximum Strength, and even tried throwing Sonic at him, Still Nothing.

"Well Knucks, this is the end, we can't win." said Sonic.

"Sonic don't say that! We can still win! I'll go get the Chaos Emeralds!" said Knuckles.

"Oh, you mean these? Mwahahahahahaha!" said Eggman.

Eggman was actually one step ahead, he managed to collect all seven Chaos Emeralds. Without them, defeating Metal Madness was impossible.

"NO! S-Sonic, it's fine, we can still win this!" said Knuckles.

"No! Knuckles, get out of here, if I'm gonna go down, I want to do it alone." said Sonic.

"NO! If you're going down, I'm doing it with you!" said Knuckles.

"Thank you Knuckles, you are a true friend." said Sonic.

With the last ounce of their strength, they said goodbye to each other, and prepared to die. And Metal Madness lift up his foot and lowered it down to Sonic and Knuckles.

" **CHAOS CONTROL!"**

Time Froze, with Metal Madnesses foot over Sonic and Knuckles. And then…

" **CHAOS SPEAR!"**

Five Chaos Spears hit Metal Madness! Causing Metal to fall to the ground. And Sonic and Knuckles saved from getting crushed.

"S-S-Sonic, w-who did t-that?" said Knuckles.

"I don't know…" said Sonic.

Sonic looks up to see a similar black suit of armor. It was Tails!

"T-T-T-Tails?!" said Sonic.

"Hi Sonic! I came to help you guys! I knew something like this was gonna happen. I mean, the Master Emerald going missing, it was a trap so obvious you could still fall for it!" said Tails.

Tails wasn't just wearing armor, he was in his Super Form. How is that possible?

"Wait Tails, your in your Super Form, how is that possible?" said Sonic.

"I'll have to tell you later Sonic!" said Tails.

After saying that, Tails sends a Super Flicky to attack Metal Madness.

"Whoa, that is something." said Knuckles.

Tails flies over to Eggman and takes the Chaos Emeralds.

"Hey, that's not fair!" said Eggman.

"It's also not fair to steal my Master Emerald as an extra power source for Metal Sonic!" said Knuckles.

"Ok that's fair." said Eggman.

Tails gives Sonic and Knuckles the Chaos Emeralds.

"Ok guys, do your thing!" said Tails.

"Thanks Tails." Said Sonic and Knuckles.

"Are you ready Knucks?" said Sonic.

"You bet I am." said Knuckles.

The Chaos Emeralds circle around Sonic and Knuckles, the Chaos Emeralds glow and Sonic and Knuckles start glowing.

The Chaos Emeralds fuse with Sonic and Knuckles, turning them into Super Sonic, and Super Knuckles.

"Alright! This feels good!" said Sonic.

"You could say that again." said Knuckles.

"Here we go!" said Sonic.

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails attack Metal Madness! Sonic goes to the left and throws a projectile at Metal. Next Tails send all his Super Flickies and throws 3 Chaos Spears at Metals head. And Knuckles uses Maximum Strength combined with his Super Form, and punches Metal, and that did a lot of damage.

"Oh no! Like this, Sonic is gonna win again!" said Eggman. "Wait, I can use the Master Emerald to give Metal more power. Hehehehehehehehehe!"

Eggman used the Master Emerald to increase Metal Madnesses Strength!

Metal Madness, threw Sonic into the ground, hit Tails into the sky, and drilled Knuckles in the dirt.

"The more Eggman uses the Master Emerald, the more strength Metal gets!" said Knuckles.

"I'll get the Master Emerald, keep Metal distracted." said Tails.

"We can't attack Metal like this, not as long as Eggman keeps increasing his strength." said Knuckles.

Sonic thinks for a moment…

"Wait, I have an idea!" said Sonic. "What if we combine ourselves together? Two of us together, means double the power!"

"That might work! Lets try it!" said Knuckles.

" **CHAOS COMBINE"**

A big beam of light shows up, and after the light fades, comes something extraordinary.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2: Two Combined

Trouble with Metal

A Sonic the Hedgehog Story

Desclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog does not belong to me.

By PlushMaker400

 _ **2**_

 _ **Last time on Sonic: Trouble with Metal: Sonic and Knuckles did a special Chaos Power to become something amazing, now it's a race against time to distract Metal long enough for Tails to get the Master Emerald! Will Sonic and Knuckles be able to surpass Metal Madnesses strength? Will Tails have enough time to get the Master Emerald? And will they take down this monster Eggman calls a robot? Find out in "Trouble with Metal Chapter 2: Two Combined"**_

* * *

 _ **Eggman's Base**_

" **CHAOS COMBINE"**

There was a beam of light, but after the light faded, came out something weird, yet amazing.

"What the…?" said Tails and Eggman.

"Heh how do you like this Metal?" said….. Knuckic?

When Sonic and Knuckles both said Chaos Combine, their bodies combined to become one. And that's how they became Knuckic.

"Heh, I would say I'm impressed, but gaining more power is what I'm good at!" said Metal Madness.

Tails starts to distract Eggman so that he can't give Metal Madness more power.

"You were saying?" said Knuckic.

"AH! Curse you Sonic!" said Metal Madness.

"I'm not Sonic, I'm Knuckic!" said Knuckic

"Ok "Knuckic", you won't win this time! I will be the winner, and I will kill you!" said Metal Madness.

"Heh, get ready for defeat Metal!" said Knuckic. "Here we go!"

Now the true battle has begun! Knuckic throws a big punch, knocking Metal Madness to the ground! Then Knuckic charges up a Chaos Spear, but Metal Madness tries to hit him, but Knuckic dodges out of the way!

" **CHAOS SPEAR x5"** says Knuckic. And he throws Five Chaos Spears at Metal Madness, knocking him straight in the ground!

While Knuckic was fighting Metal, Tails was still distracting Eggman.

* * *

"You'll never win Tails, you and your friends will fall!" said Eggman. "Not even your, Chaos Armor? What is that armor anyways?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out!" said Tails.

Tails uses Chaos Balls to to destroy multiple of the robot sent to attack him.

"Argh! You little fox!" said Eggman. "You can use all the power you want, it's not gonna matter once Me and Metal take over the world!"

"Eggman, listen to yourself, you've been doing this for 27 years!" said Tails. "You should just give up!"

"Never, Never, NEVER!" yelled Eggman. "I will never give up! I will rule the world! I WILL HAVE MY VICTORY!" "Robots, ATTACK!"

"Left Punch, Right Punch, Uppercut, and Ground Slam!" said Knuckic.

*breathing intensely* "Ha, I never thought you and that Red Echidna would be so powerful with both bodies combined together." said Metal Madness.

"Hehehe." laughed Knuckic.

Then Metal just layed on the ground, looking lifeless. Have they defeated him?

Knuckic walked up to Metal, they looked at him.

"Did I do it?" said Knuckic.

There was silence, the only noise was the sound of robot being smashed my Tails.

"Guys I got the Master Emerald!" yelled Tails.

Eggman was worn out and tired, he had no more robots and he saw Metal Sonic on the ground defeated.

"I can't believe it, even with Metal Sonic's Perfect Form, he still couldn't defeat you pests!" said Eggman. "Well I guess it's time to go back to my usual daily routine. ORBOT, CUBEBOT! Come and give me some bread sticks!"

"Well I should probably de-combine."

" **CHAOS RES-"**

"Mwahahahaha!" laughed… Metal Madness? "You really think this was the end?! I'm not done yet! Take THIS!"

Metal hits Tails to the ground and grabs the Master Emerald!

"This is what I call POWER!" yells Metal Madness.

Metal Madness puts the Master Emerald inside of him to give him gigantic power!

"Mwahahaha! You're done Knuckic!" said Metal "I will finally defeat you and I can will take over the world and-"

"Umm, I think you mean WE will take over the world?" said Eggman.

"Uh sure, whatever." said Metal. "Anyways as I was saying, I will finally defeat you and me and Master Eggman will take over the world!"

"Knuckic, what are we gonna do?" said Tails.

"We fight!" said Knuckic"

" **FULL POWER!"** said Knuckic and Tails.

[Insert Song: Open Your Heart by Crush 40 'Theme of Sonic Adventure']

Knuckic and Tails charge at Metal Madness at FULL FORCE!

"Knuckic, I'll distract Metal!" said Tails. "Once he is distracted, you go in and take a punch or two at him!"

"Got it!" said Knuckic.

Tails distracts Metal trying to attack him. But Metal smacks Tails into the ground. And just to let you know they are still in there Super Forms.

"AGH!" screamed Tails. "Knuckic…"

Metal was about to stomp him when…

" **MAXIMUM STRENGTH!"** said Knuckic.

Before Metal Madness could react, at the speed of sound, Knuckic punched Metal Madness with his Maximum Strength. But that wasn't enough to hit him to the floor. Metal then smacked him down!

"AGHHHH!" screamed Knuckic.

"Tails!" yelled Knuckic. "Use your Tail attack, then I'll go in for the hit!"

"Gotcha!" said Tails.

Send a Super Flicky at Metal Madness for a chance to distract, then used his Tails attack. Then Knuckic gilded up and did a frontal attack! Metal was not even phased, and started to attack. First he launched his claws at Tails, regenerate his claws, then send more claws at Knuckic. Knuckic and Tails dodged out of the way, and then they both used Chaos Ball and launched one at Metal, which caused him to be disoriented.

"Tails, nows our chance!" said Knuckic.

"Alright, let's go!" said Tails.

Tails and Knuckic charged at Metal Madness with full force!

" **CHAOS SPEAR"** said Tails.

Tails' Chaos Spear hit Metal Madness making him even more damaged and disoriented.

" **CHAOS ERUPTION"** said Knuckic.

Knuckic throws the projectile at Metal and create a big explosion! And Metal Madness went down on the ground!

"Wait a minute, that actually did a BIG chunk of damage!" said Tails. "Do it again!"

"OK!" said Knuckic.

" **CHAOS ERUPTION"** said Knuckic.

Knuckic throws it and creates another big explosion! And it did a HUGE amount of damage on Metal Madness!

[Song Ends]

Tails then rushes to Metal, opens him up and takes the Master Emerald.

"I got it!" said Tails.

"Good job!" said Knuckic. "I think it's about time I change back."

" **CHAOS RESET"** said Knuckic.

Knuckic changes back to both Sonic and Knuckles.

"Woo! That was quite the rush!" said Sonic.

"You could say that again Sonic." said Knuckles.

"Anyways, here is the Master Emerald Knuckles." said Tails.

"OH YES!" Knuckles said excited. "C'mon baby let's get back home-"

A Metal arm came out and broke the Master Emerald! It was Metal!

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Knuckles.

"Mwahahahaha!" laughed Metal Madness. "If I can't have the Master Emerald, NO ONE CAN!"

Metal takes the Master Emerald Shards and throws them to unknown locations.

"AGH! Your gonna pay for this Metal!" yelled Knuckles.

"Guys, we need to retreat! We can worry about Metal later! We need to find the Master Emerald Shards!" said Tails.

"Tails is right, come on Knuckles!" said Sonic.

"Grrrrrrr, fine! Right behind you." said Knuckles.

* * *

 _ **Tails' Workshop**_

"Ok this is bad! This is bad! THIS BAD!" Knuckles says worried. "My Master Emerald is destroyed into 20 Shards!"

"Knuckles, calm down! It's ok. We can find the shards." said Tails. "We just need a plan."

"Hmmm… I think I have a plan." said Sonic.

"What's the plan?" asks Tails.

"To beat an ultimate robot, we need the Ultimate Life Form." said Sonic.

"Sonic, you know he is not the one for teamwork." said Tails.

"I know." said Sonic. "But he is more powerful than Metal. We need him."

" **We need Shadow the Hedgehog."**

 _ **To be continued… in Chapter 3: Chaos Search**_

 **A/N: Welp that's it for Chapter 2, just to let you all know that there are 5 chapters in this series. So usually I would work at One Chapter at a time, but this time I'm gonna work on Chapter 3 and 4 back to back, which means there's gonna be a longer time from now and when you see Chapter 3, but a shorter time from when you see Chapter 3 and 4. Anyways just wanted to bring that up. Also so that you guys aren't confused, at Eggman's Base Tails and Knuckic are in there Super Form, even after Knuckic changes back to Sonic and Knuckles, but when they go to Tails' Workshop, they are in there Normal state. Just wanted to make that clear. Anyways see you guys in Chapter 3, cya.**


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos Search

Trouble with Metal

A Sonic the Hedgehog Story

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

By PlushMaker400

 _ **3**_

 _ **Last time on Sonic: Trouble with Metal: They were able to get the Master Emerald, but Metal took it and put it inside him! After they took it from him, he did a secret attack and destroyed the Master Emerald it into shards and throws them to different locations. While Knuckles goes to look for the Shards, Sonic and Tails decided if we are gonna beat a ultimate creature, we need the ultimate life form: Shadow. Will Knuckles be able to find the Master Emerald shards? Will Sonic and Tails be able to find Shadow? And will Tails explain his Chaos Suit? Find out in "Trouble with Metal Chapter 3: Chaos Search"**_

* * *

 _ **Tails' Workshop**_

Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails were discussing the plan, and came to the conclusion.

"Ok so here is the plan." said Sonic. "Knuckles ,will go and hunt for the Master Emerald Shards."

"Got it!" said Knuckles.

"Tails, you go and complete the C.E.C, while I go look for Shadow." said Sonic.

"Actually, I already finished the C.E.C." said Tails.

"Wait how?" said Sonic. "I thought you were gonna make a new one, use the data, and put it in the machine."

"Actually, I decided to put the new data in the prototype, and modified it, so I could get it done quicker." said Tails.

"Well, did you test it?" said Sonic.

"Yes, I tested it." said Tails. "It should be working and ready to go!"

"Awesome!" said Sonic. "Then change of plans, Knuckles will look for the Master Emerald Shards, and Me and Tails will go find Shadow."

"Okay." said Knuckles. "I'd better get a head start."

Knuckles leaves Tails' Workshop and goes hunting for the Emeralds.

"Well buddy, cmon." said Sonic. "Let's go find Shadow."

"Okay." said Tails. "But first, I need to get something."

Tails goes over and presses a familiar button, to reveal some black armor.

"I've been meaning to tell you Tails. What is that armor?" asked Sonic.

"Oh, umm… look." said Tails. "You see when I made the C.E.C, I may have create Chaos Energy and put it in this suit."

"But why?" said Sonic.

"I'll… talk about it later." said Tails.

"Okay, whatever you say." said Sonic.

Tails and Sonic left The Workshop, and went on the search for Shadow.

* * *

 _ **Knuckles' Perspective**_

Knuckles pulls out a map.

"Ok, I could go look in Green Hill, or maybe Metropolis." said Knuckles. "I think Green Hill will be a area to look."

Knuckles glided to Green Hill Zone, but was attack something shooting at him.

"What the…" said Knuckles.

It were some Eggman Robots with Blasters, here to attack Knuckles to keep him for looking for the Master Emerald Shards.

"Heh, well this should be easy." said Knuckles.

The robots shot again, but Knuckles deflected the shot and went in for an attack. He punched to the first one and it went flying, and used his digging ability and buried the second robot. But then the other robot got and and reached for his blaster and shot Knuckles.

"AGH!" screamed Knuckles from the pain. "That's it!"

" **MAXIMUM STRENGTH!"**

Then Knuckles dug under the ground, dug up under the robot and destroyed it.

"Ok without anymore interrupt-" said Knuckles.

But another shot hit Knuckles.

"AGH!" yelled Knuckles.

Appeared 100 more Egg Robos.

"Oh this is gonna be a LONG battle." said Knuckles.

Before Knuckles could attack, all the Egg Robos transformed into Sonic.

"What the..?" said Knuckles. "They have Neo Metal Sonic' Shapeshifting Power!"

All Egg Robos charged up a Homing Attack and attacked Knuckles.

"Oh come on-" Knuckles said before being hit.

Knuckles dodged as much as he could getting hit by 50 of them.

"Oh I wish I had the Chaos Emeralds right about now." said Knuckles.

At that moment, there was a whisper.

"There are more Chaos Powers then you think there are."

"Ugh. My head hurts!" said Knuckles.

"If you want to defeat the darkness, you must use Chaos Harness."

"What? **Chaos Harness?** **The Chaos Emeralds?** " said Knuckles.

* * *

 _ **Sonic and Tails' Perspective**_

"I wonder if we are ever gonna find Shadow." said Tails.

While Tails and Sonic were walking, the Chaos Emeralds rose and disappeared.

"What the heck?!" said Sonic. "Where did the Chaos Emeralds go?"

"I don't know." said Tails. "But they were glowing, which means someone is using them."

"But who?"

 _ **Knuckles' Perspective**_

* * *

The Chaos Emeralds appeared before Knuckles.

"What the…?" questioned Knuckles.

[Insert Song: Invincibility (Sonic & Knuckles)]

Then Knuckles Absorbed the Chaos Emeralds and turned into…

SUPER KNUCKLES!

"Prepare to be defeat at the hands at Knuckles the Echidna!" said Knuckles.

Knuckles dashes and attacks all the Egg Robos.

" **CHAOS SPEAR x50" said Knuckles.**

All 50 Chaos Spears hit 50 different targets, and the OTHER 50 decided to spin dash at him.

"Hiya, AH!" attacked Knuckles.

Knuckles tried throwing a Chaos Spear but all of them dodged.

"Dang it! Wait, what is Sonics one weakness?" said Knuckles. "IT'S WATER!"

Knuckles flew over to Angel Island and lead the Egg Robos to the ocean.

"Closer… Closer..! BINGO!" said Knuckles.

" **CHAOS CONTROL" said Knuckles.**

Knuckles appeared behind the and made a mini quake which knocked over the remaining 50 Egg Robos into the water, and Since they shapeshift into Sonic they couldn't swim. And the Egg Robos were no more.

[End Song]

"YES!" yelled Knuckles. "Ok, I need to change back to normal."

 **Changes from Super to Normal.**

Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds disappeared after he changed back to Normal.

"Huh? Where'd they go?" asked Knuckles. "But I need to find the Master Emerald Shards."

 _ **Area: Green Hill**_

"Ok, I've arrived at Green Hill, lets see if I can find some of the shards." said Knuckles.

Knuckles searches for the shards, he found 1 in a bush, 2 in a tree and 1 on the ground.

"Ok found one in this bush." said Knuckles. Two up in this tree, and one on the ground."

Suddenly, a robot appeared, but it wasn't a badnik, it was an E-Series Robot.

 **But which one was it?**

* * *

 _ **Sonic and Tails' Perspective**_

"Ugh, I feel like we've been walking forever." complained Sonic.

"Same here." said Tails. "Let's rest for a little then keep moving."

"Good idea." said Sonic.

Sonic and Tails sit down and rest.

"Hey Tails." said Sonic. "So, about that Chaos Suit, I'm still wondering why you built it."

Tails looked at Sonic with a upset expression on his face.

"I made it because…" Tails suddenly stopped.

"C'mon you can tell me." said Sonic.

"I made it because… I'm useless." said Tails sadly, almost on the verge of crying.

"What? Why would you think your useless?" said Sonic

"It's because, I couldn't help you with anything." said Tails. "I couldn't help you with the Deadly Six, I couldn't help you with Infinite. Heck, even in my Super Form, I could barely do any damage to Metal today. I've been so useless."

"Tails, you are NOT useless! You ARE useful." said Sonic. "And you were a BIG help today! If you didn't come and attack Metal, me and knuckles would've been dead! If that's not usefulness then i don't know what is."

"Thanks Sonic, but…" Tails got up off the ground.

"Sonic, are you sure we can do this?" said Tails. "I mean this is something that seems impossible to do."

"Of course we can!" said Sonic. "We always win! We just need a well thought out plan and strategy."

"Your right Sonic, we just need to keep pressing on." said Tails.

"Sonic, you are a true best friend. I couldn't ask for a better one."

"Thanks Tails, you're a good friend too." said Sonic. "Anyways, let's find Shadow."

Before they could start walking, they saw a dark figure that looked like a hedgehog.

"Hello? Who are you?" said Tails.

"I heard that you needed my help." said unknown person.

"Wait a minute." said Sonic.

" **Shadow?"**

* * *

 _ **Knuckles' Perspective**_

"Hey!" shouted Knuckles. "Speak your name, as I am Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald."

"I am part of the E-100 Series of Eggman Robots." said Eggman Robot. "I am E-105 Z, Code Name: Zeta."

"Alright Zeta, what is your business with me?" said Knuckles.

"I have been ordered to to regain the Master Emerald Shards." said Zeta. "I have 6 and I seem to have found more, but it seems you have stolen them, and now I must destroy you and add up my total amount for Master Robotnik."

"Oh no you don't!" said Knuckles. "I am getting the Master Emerald Shards to remake the Master Emerald! You better give me your Shards right now!"

"No, I must take those Shards from you!" said Zeta.

Here we go, Knuckles vs Zeta!

Knuckles take a punch at Zeta, but Zeta moved out of the way. Then Zeta spins and shoots his cannons, and hit Knuckles.

"AHH!" yelled Knuckles.

"Ok, here we go!" said Knuckles.

" **MAXIMUM STRENGTH!" said Knuckles.**

Knuckles, moves left to right over and over to confuse Zeta and it worked, Zeta was confused. He took that to hit him. Knuckles hit him over and over again!\

"Agh, agh, agh, agh, agh!" "screamed" Zeta.

Zeta then made a huge cannon blast and hit Knuckles.

"AGHH!" screamed Knuckles.

" _Dang it!" thought Knuckles. "This robot is tough, how am I gonna beat him."_

" _Wait a minute!" he thought. "What if i do that special Chaos Move! What was it called? Oh yeah it was called 'Chaos Harness' and then I say the thing I wanna harness power from the Chaos Emeralds."_

"You are innafictient, you cannot beat me." said Zeta.

"Hah, that's what you think." said Knuckles. "But you haven't seen what I can do!"

" **CHAOS HARNESS! CHAOS EMERALDS" said Knuckles.**

The Chaos Emeralds appear.

"What the…?" said Zeta.

The Emeralds then fused with Knuckles, and he became Super Knuckles!

"Get ready Zeta, you not only be defeated, but your metal scraps will go into the garbage!" said Knuckles.

"Ha I doubt you using some rocks is gonna help you beat me-" said Zeta… BEFORE BEING SMASHED BY KNUCKLES!

"Ha, who's the bucket of bolts now?" said Knuckles.

Knuckles takes the 6 Emerald Shards that Zeta had and put it in his pocket (dimension), where he had the other 4 Emerald Shards.

"Ok, now time to find the rest of the Shards." said Knuckles.

* * *

 _ **Sonic and Tails' Perspective**_

"Shadow?" said Sonic.

"Hello Sonic, I heard you need my help, and well, here I am-" said Shadow before being interrupted.

Sonic: OK, OK, OK, OK! Look I know you're trying to be cool and edgy, but c'mon dude this is too cliche!

Shadow: Whatever Faker.

Sonic: SEE THERE YOU GO AGAIN!

Shadow: Can we just continue the dang story!

Sonic: Ugh fine.

"Shadow we need your help, I'm sure you know the situation at hand." said Sonic.

"Yes, the Doctor seems to have re-made Metal Madness." said Shadow.

"Yes and we need your help." said Tails.

"Sorry, but I do things, my way." said Shadow.

"Cmon Shadow! Your the only one powerful enough to stop him! With me and you combined we could beat Metal." said Sonic.

"Look Sonic, I don't do teamwork. So my answer is still No." said Shadow.

"Cmon Shadow, you can't just say no because this is teamwork based! The World is at Stake!" said Sonic.

"Hmm… fine. I'll help you." said Shadow.

"Yes, I knew you would come to your senses-" said Sonic but being interrupted.

"But on one condition." said Shadow. "I help you defeat Metal, you give me a Chaos Emerald."

"C'mon Shadow we are not gonna-" said Sonic before being interrupted.

"Ok fine Shadow." said Tails. "We'll give you a Chaos Emerald."

"Tails what are you doing-" said Sonic but being ignored.

"But on our one condition." said Tails. "We give you the Chaos Emerald, AFTER we defeat Metal."

"Hmph, fine." said Shadow.

"Ok, then it's a deal?" asked Tails?

"Deal." said Shadow.

Tails and Shadow shaked hands to seal the deal.

"Ok, let's go back to the workshop!" said Sonic.

* * *

 _ **Tails' Workshop**_

"Hmph, nice workshop." said Shadow.

"Thank you, I guess." said Tails.

He didn't expect to think his workshop was nice.

"Sonic and Shadow take this." said Tails.

"Huh, it's a Chaos Emerald." said Sonic.

"Huh that's weird, our are the same color as each others." said Shadow.

"It is a Chaos Emerald, but it has different powers." said Tails.

"Like what?" asked Sonic.

"This Emerald has the same abilities as the C.E.C, it's supposed to be used as a last resort but you can use it as many times as you want!" said Tails. "I suggest you hold on to it."

"Hmph, I don't need help from a stupid C.E.C Emerald!" said Shadow.

"Shadow just keep the Emerald, it might come in handy." said Sonic.

"Hmph fine." said Shadow.

"Ok, before we get going, I need to make some Powerful Items for us." said Tails.

"What kind?" asked Sonic.

"You'll see." said Tails.

Tails press a bunch of options and then press the "Create" Button. And popped out seven colorful rings.

"Are these the…" Sonic asked only to be interrupted by Tails.

"Yes, these are the World Rings from your adventure in the book: Aladdin and the Magic Lamp." said Tails. "All Seven."

"What will happen if I absorb all seven?" Sonic Asked.

"You'll turn into a different entity." said Tails.

"What do you mean?" asked Sonic.

"There are 3 entities from the World Rings." said Tails. "Entity One: Darkspine. If you absorb the negative rings, Sadness, Rage, and Hatred, you will transform into Darkspine. As I did more research, there were 2 more entities. Entity Two: Lightspine. If you absorb the positive rings, Prayers, Joy, Pleasure, and Wishes, you turn into Lightspine. And finally, Entity Three: Superspine. If you absorb ALL World RIngs, you will turn into Superspine. It's Darkspine and Lightspine together, which makes Superspine 10x Stronger."

"Whoa…" said Shadow.

"Yeah, whoa." said Sonic.

"Anyways, it's time to make our last item against Metal."

Again, Tails pushes the options and presses the Create Button, and popped out was a Golden Sword.

"Wow, The Sword of Excalibur." said Sonic.

"Yep, with all these, along with Shadow, we can defeat Metal!" said Tails.

"Man buddy, you put so much effort into this." said Sonic.

"Thanks." said Tails. "Anyways, let's get going, we gotta find Knuckles and go and fight Metal.

They walk outside, then Sonic gets a call on his wrist watch, from Amy.

"Hey, I'm getting a call from Amy." said Sonic.

"Oh your little girl-" said Tails.

"DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Sonic said embarrassed.

Sonic answered the call.

"Hello? Amy? What do you need?"

He looked at the screen, and that one look at that screen, was the most terrifying moment of his life.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 _Knuckles: Aww c'mon! Not a cliffhanger!_

 _Well I did say I was working on Chapter 3 and 4 back to back, so the other part of it will be in the next chapter._

 _Knuckles: Well, I guess that makes since._

 _Anyways, if you will stop typing on my keyboard, I'm gonna write on my author's note._

 **A/N: Anyways, hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3 of Trouble with Metal. This one was actually a lot longer than I thought, and yet it only took me 2 days to make this Chapter 3, but again I won't be posting this until I complete Chapter 4, as I said, I'm working on them back to back. Also if anyone seems OOC(Out of Character) then please tell me. Anyways, Chapter 4 will be released a week after Chapter 3 comes out, which is right now. Anyways, I'll see you in Chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4: Race Against Time

Trouble with Metal

A Sonic the Hedgehog Story

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Sonic the Hedgehog

By PlushMaker400

 _ **4**_

 _ **Last time on Sonic: Trouble with Metal: Knuckles managed to recover 10 of the 20 Emerald Shards, and Sonic and Tails managed to find Shadow, but he refused to help them! After arguing back and forth, Sonic made a bargain with Shadow, he will help them in exchange for a Chaos Emerald. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails decided for they should use Tails' C.E.C and they managed to get the World Rings, and the Sacred Sword! Just as they were about to leave Tails' Workshop, Eggman called them, and showed Sonic something, that made is heart sink. Will Knuckles find the rest of the shards? Will Shadow keep his end of the bargain? Will the World Rings and Scared Sword come in handy? And what is the thing that horrified Sonic so much? Find out in "Trouble with Metal Chapter 4: A Race Against Time"**_

 _ **Outside Tails' Workshop**_

Sonic looked at the screen, but then his heart sank into fear!

"Mwahahahahahaha! Hello Sonic!" said a familiar voice.

"EGGMAN!" yelled Sonic.

The screen showed, Eggman, Metal Sonic (Metal Madness), and Amy captured in chains on a wall.

"YOU BETTER LET GO OF AMY OR I'M GOING TO-" yelled Sonic before being interrupted.

"Nuh uh uh." Eggman said tauntingly. "I'd be careful what you say next Sonic, or we could hurt your little Girlfriend here, Mwahahaha!"

"Ugh! Eggman! Why did you capture Amy?" asked Sonic angrily.

"Sonic, I thought would you know me by now." said Eggman. "This is our trump card!"

"Trump Card?" questioned Sonic.

"Yes!" said Eggman happily. "Our Trump Card, is her!"

"Wait… Amy? How is she your Trump Card." said Tails.

"Put two and two together, and you'll understand!" said Eggman.

…

Sonic then realized what Eggman and Metal Madnesses "Trump Card" is. He wasn't really gonna use Amy as…

 **A guilt trip?**

"You're using Amy… to guilt trip me." said Sonic. "Which means, if anything I say or do to stop you…"

"We will hurt her, and it will be your fault, for making a mistake!" said Eggman.

Sonic was in disbelief. Eggman had never thought this far ahead before. He knew Sonic was gonna win some how, and Amy was the perfect way into getting Sonic to do his every command. Sonic has no choice but to listen to listen to Eggman, and do whatever he says.

"Fine…" obediently but unwillingly said Sonic. "Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. But you must promise not to hurt Amy."

Eggman Smiled.

"Good choice." said Eggman. "You will deliver me ALL SEVEN Chaos Emeralds, AND the Master Emerald to my base, and you better not be late!"

Eggman pulled out a timer, and then said, "You must get here at before 8pm or 8pm ON THE DOT! And you better not be late. It's 7:30 right now! Tik Tok Sonic. Mwahahaha!"

The screen then turns off. Sonic, Tails, and Shadow then without any delay, grabbed the Chaos Emeralds rushing to find Knuckles so they could get the Master Emerald. Sonic and Shadow ran as fast as they could, with Tails still trying to catch up. Tails grabbed an Emerald, which made him start going as fast as Sonic.

"Tails? What is that Emerald you're using?" said Sonic while running.

"Remember my C.E.C, well not only can it get powerful items from other places we've been, but it can also have abilities from other people, like for instance, with my Emerald, it has your powers, which is speed!" said Tails.

"Wow! You've really been working hard." said Sonic

"Well I try." said Tails.

"Cut the chatter!" said Shadow. "Less Talking, and more running!"

"OK!" said Sonic and Tails.

Sonic, Tails, and Shadow started Dashing to try and find Knuckles. Before being interrupted…

"OH"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Sonic.

Before their eyes was 1,000 Metal Sonics in front of them!

 _ **Meanwhile with Knuckles…**_

 **7:35 PM: 25 minutes left before the deadline.**

"Yes I've found another one!" said Knuckles. "And that makes 13, only 7 more to go!"

Knuckles seems to have some sort of tracker in his hands.

"I'm glad that Tails have me this Chaos Tracker, so I can find the Chaos Emeralds or The Master Emerald and/or its shards." said Knuckles.

The tracker locates 7 more Emerald Shards, that seem to be surrounded by a swarm of entities according to the tracker. Hmm, the number of entities is… **1,000…**

"Hmm, thats alot of enetites, but it's probably just some moto bugs or something." said Knuckles.

 _ **Back to Sonic and the others…**_

 **7:37 PM: 23 minutes before the deadline.**

"We are here to destroy, We are here to slow you down, We are here FOR YOU!" said The 1,000 Metal Sonics.

"W-What's going on?" said Sonic.

"I assume this is the Doctors way in having fun and giving us a challenge." said Shadow.

Then Sonic said, "Whatever way of fun he likes, I don't like this way!"

"Cmon! We gotta hurry and defeat these Metal Sonics!" yelled Tails.

Sonic, Shadow, and Tails, started attacking the Metal Sonics. One by one, they destroyed a Metal Sonic, but once they got to 900 they were in trouble.

 **ACTIVATING: LASER PROTOCOL!** Said the 900 Metal Sonics.

"What does "Laser Protocol" mean?" asked Tails.

All of a sudden a bunch of lasers came out and started attacking them.

"AGH! OGH! AH!" yelled Sonic, Tails, and Shadow.

The Metal Sonics had them pinned down, they couldn't escape! They were trapped.

" **HOLD IT!"** yelled an unknown person.

Someone then jumped in front of Sonic, Tails, and Shadow. It was Knuckles!

"K-Knuckles?!" said all of them.

"You stay away from them or your gonna wish you haven't messed with me!" said Knuckles.

One of the Metal Sonics then said, "We don't take orders from you, we take orders from Dr. Robotnik-" SMASH! Knuckles smashed the Metal Sonic.

Then all of the Metal Sonics started attacking Knuckles! Knuckles started attacking as well, and Sonic and the others jumped in to help. Knuckles was handling half of them while Sonic and others handled the other half. Knuckles smashed about 20 of them but the others got the upper hand pinned Knuckles down. Knuckles then did Maximum Strength and destroyed a BUNCH of them! Sonic destroyed about 50 of his group while Tails and Shadow destroyed about 30 or so of their group. The Metal Sonics started getting the upper hand, that wasn't good!

"There's too many of them!" yelled Tails, before being hit by one of the lasers.

"AGH!" yelled Sonic after being pinned down. "DANG IT! Is this how it ends…? Am I really gonna die like this…? If I was to die… I would tell Amy I loved her… but I guess I never will…

…

"NO! I can't die like this! I got to do something!"

"Hey Tails!" yelled Sonic. "Give my the World Rings!"

Tails then said, "Sonic, are you sure? You haven't used them in forev-"

"Just give me them!" yelled Sonic.

"OK OK! Jeez!" said Tails before handing him the World RIngs.

Sonic was feeling Sadness, Rage and Hatred. The World Rings of those feelings then went in him, and Transformed him into Darkspine Sonic!

[Seven RIngs in Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings]

The appearance of Darkspine Sonic appeared on the battlefield, and without no time to waste started destroying the Metal Sonics in an instant. But the Metal Sonic used there lasers which even though he was in Darkspine, it still deals damage. After destroying almost all of the robots, is when the Metal Sonics started hatching there plan. That's when the remaining Metal Sonics rose up the strength of there lasers, and started attacking Darkspine Sonic with them! Sonic was still holding on, but one of the Metal Sonics was scanning the strength of Darkspine, and rose its Laser Strength to match up with Sonics. The laser hit, and he fell down to the ground. Tails the rushed over to Sonic to make sure he was ok.

"SONIC! Are you ok?" asked Tails out of worry. While Tails was with Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles destroyed the remaining Metal Sonics.

"SONIC! SONIC! Cmon speak to me!" yelled Tails.

…

…

…

"Ugh… W-What h-happened?" asked Sonic, finally waking up.

"SONIC!" yelled Tails then hugged him. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I don't know." said Sonic. "It's almost like one of the Metal Sonic studied the my strength and used it against me.

"Shh! Cut the chatter!" said Shadow. "We have incoming."

"What?" said all of them aside from Shadow.

One thousand more Metal Sonics appeared before them, and proceeded to attack.

"AGHHH!" yelled all of them in pain.

"This could go on forever…" said Knuckles.

"No it won't." said Sonic. "Tails, give me the Sacred Swords."

"O-Ok, are you sure you can still fight?" asked Tails.

"Yes! Now please give me the swords." said Sonic.

Tails then gave Sonic the sacred swords, and the sacred swords combined together to become the Excalibur Sword. Then Golden armor appeared on Sonic, and within 5 seconds, destroyed all 1,000 Metal Sonics. The Excalibur Sword then changed back to the other 3 Sacred Swords, and Sonics Golden Armor disappearing. There was silence for a moment.

Finally Sonic said, "Ok now that that's out of the way! We need to hurry to Eggman's Base!"

Sonic was about to run and take off, but then…

"WAIT SONIC!" yelled Knuckles.

Sonic turned around at Knuckles to see him picking up the 7 remaining Emerald Shards. Knuckles then combined all 20 Master Emerald Shards, and the Master Emerald was re-created.

"You guys go without me, I need to return this to Angel Island." said Knuckles.

Sonic then yelled, "WAIT!"

Knuckles turned around with a confused face. Sonic then said, "You can't take the Master Emerald back to Angel Island."

"Huh? Why not?" asked Knuckles confused.

"Because… Eggman captured Amy, and he said if we don't give the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald to them, there gonna hurt Amy." said Sonic.

…

…

"Ok…" said Knuckles. "If any of my friends are in danger, I will sacrifice anything just to hope that they will be safe and sound."

"Thanks Knuckles." said Sonic. "Ok let's see we only have….. TWO MINUTES!"

Without delay, they started rushing to Eggman's Base as fast as they could.

 **7:59 PM: 1 Minute till the deadline.**

 _ **Eggman's Base**_

Sonic and friends were so close to Eggman's Base! They smashed any enemy in there way, and they kept on running! Them stepped inside Eggman's Base.

 **Did they make it?**

 _ **To be concluded…**_

 **A/N: Well we're finally here. Chapter 5 will be the finally Chapter in this Story. All of other Sonic stories may exist in different universes, depending on certain items the Characters use, like my custom item, The C.E.C aka The Chaos Emerald Creator. But anyways, we are finally coming to the end of Trouble with Metal. I'm really glad I get to expand my creativity with . Anyways, get ready for the Grand Finale in Chapter 5.**


End file.
